Locks are commonly used for securing a wide variety of objects. For instance, locks are frequently used to secure lockers, toolboxes, luggage, bags, gates, doors, containers, bicycles, vehicles and the like. One main disadvantage of a key-based lock is that a physical key is required to open the lock. A key to a lock may often be misplaced, may be cumbersome to carry, and may be difficult to remember. Another disadvantage of a key-based lock is that a user typically cannot reset or change the key configuration without also replacing the lock.
Conventional discus locks are typically locked and unlocked with a key, and the key is used to move the lock's shackle between open and closed positions. Due to the above mentioned disadvantages, it is desirable to provide a key-less, resettable, combination-style discus lock.